In the Heat of the Night
by averyschaefer
Summary: After the Cullen's leave a heartbroken, disheveled Bella to fend for herself, an intruder with a motive visits her room in the night. What do they want? Will it be Bella's demise or just the beginning of something more for the frail human? While that happens in Alaska a vision about Bella concerns Alice. Will Alice be able to beat the clock to save Bella in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I really wanted to see Bella and Heidi together. Enough to where I started another story lol This one really wont be long, five to six chapters max, but they will be long so don't fret my pets if you guys actually like this one a tad bit. It will have some action, romance and suspense...Enjoy!

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Alaska**

Alice and Jasper sits cuddled watching TV, lazily waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to get back from hunting. Esme is retired, doing work matching colors and samples for the Cullen's current house improvements as Carlisle is at work.

After leaving Forks the family moved to Alaska not far from their cousins the Denali coven. Carlisle has found that he's still able to practice medicine helping the locals with their ailments making a name for himself here for being gentle kindhearted and oddly enough quite the looker he hears from admiring women and some men.

Alice eyes glaze over as a vision plays before her. Bella cliff diving, jumping into the rough murky waters, of her frail limbs submerge and never come back up. The scene makes her golden orbs shut close, pain piercing her still heart.

_Oh Bella why have you done this to yourself?_ Alice questions

Her tiny frame heaves unable to cry, desperately wanting the ability as Jasper hugs her pushing tranquility into her bones from where they sat on the couch.

"Alice what's wrong? What did you see in your vision?"

"No, no it's cant be true!" Edward booms from the stairs, his gold eyes staring at Alice almost for assurance he know's he won't get.

"It's not true, tell me it's not true Alice"

Jasper surveys Edward state and he is none the better as he pushes calmness into him as he plops ungracefully on the stair, his quivering hands rubbing his blonde messy mane.

"It's about Bella isn't it? Something happened to her?"

"I'm not sure" Alice zooms to Edward puling his small build into a comforting hug. If Jasper didn't have super hearing he wouldn't have heard the words.

"You know that my visions can change, it doesn't mean that Bella is dead. Something could've changed the outcome of the vision."

From all the commotion Esme comes down the stairs landing hearing the conversation. She glances at Alice comforting Edward to a confused Jasper and expects the worst. She prays that it's not about Bella, refusing to believe the words she heard. She wants it to be all a lie. Alice notices Esme and lets her cold arms consoling Edward instead.

"I'll go check on Bella. I will let you all know what has happened. There's no need for all of us to go. If I need help I will let you all know, I promise. Just tell Carlisle, Rose and Emmett where I went."

"No I will come along with you-"Jasper interrupts his wife a few long strides has him cupping her cool cheeks.

She smiles brightly kissing his hand. "Jasper I will be fine. There is no need for you to worry about me."just then worry creases her perfect face "I just hope my vision is wrong. I have to find out if Bella is ok or not."

**Forks- Bella's room**

The moon fluently glows into the Bella's open window. It takes drowsy Bella some time to fall asleep after the events of the night. Still it keeps alluding her body even from exhaustion. Cliff diving with Jacob, getting swept underneath the waters current to be saved by the soaked Jacob. He held Bella warming her until Charlie came home after his shift. Bella would be lying if she wasn't a tad bit sad she was still breathing. To alive to feel the vast emptiness consuming her. The infinite stillness of death seems so pleasant right now to stop the redundant nightmares every night.

Bella showers hoping the warm water coating her skin will help slumber. It did, but she is awoken by a woman's voice hidden in the darkness of her room.

"Well, well, well so you are what is causing all the fuss and trouble for Victoria, little one"

Bella squinted, straining her eyes adjusting to the dark cloak heavy in the room. Her body reactions are slower from grogginess, even in concealment Bella can tell the voices owner is gorgeous. The low seductive tone inside her room was evidence. It made Bella think of Rosalie. How she exuded raw unblemished splendor. The velvety timbre swaying her adjusting ears with strange arousal from only few words, let alone the femininity oozing through. She feels an urge deep within pulling her to the hidden woman, almost against her will.

A dull cool breeze invades the room, sending a shiver down Bella spine, she grasps her thick covers closer to her tiny teenage body, the fuzzy material rubbing on her bare legs. The woman was revealed more by the eerie moonlight that shined on her messy bed just out of reach, but Bella heard the woman taking small strides closer. Footsteps sounding on the floor panels. Inch by inch a pristine tailored woman with violet eyes appear from the darkness with a devilish smile.

Features hinting of European ancestry, her dark eyes peered at Bella. A sheen black thigh high form fitting dress stretched with every step, her pale perfect legs glimmered with the moonlight. Chesnutt tinted hair framed her oval face resting atop swelled breasts peeking above the dress top.

The intruder took slow even paces in expensive black stilettos. Bella thought the shoe choice was completely illogical with the weather outside. But it only heightened the woman's sex appeal. Every pore from the woman oozed wanton sexuality.

Bella breathe hitch, entranced and utterly frightened from the sheer danger and persuasion exuding the strange woman.

"W-who are you? What are you doing in my room? My father is the chief of police and..."

A soft marble skin finger halts further protests as the woman sit cross-legged facing Bella. Posture very poised and calculating. Bella inclination is to just pout a bit and kiss the finger. It smooth texture feels so good against her lonely shell. Even the cold temperature reminds her of Edward, who she hasn't seen for months after dumping her sending a deep depression and recklessness her way.

"SSsshhhhhh don't be afraid Sweet Bella. Atleast not yet..."

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life"

The woman ignores the question as she invades Bella personal space her nose buried in Bella's neck inhaling her scent deeply, followed by a long low moan of approval. Bella shivers at the closeness and pleasurable sight the woman openly shows in confidence. Fear wrecks the rational part of her though. Afraid to move she halts, scared the smallest effort will make the woman pounce.

The woman's long mahogany curled hair is soft on Bella skin, the distinct smell of strawberries and rich Merlot wine leaves a debilitating, intoxicating feeling. Arousal races through her despite the fear present. The woman notices looking into Bella's eyes. She sniffs the air dramatically, a small knowing smirk crosses full red lips.

"My, my someone is riled up I see. Now I truly see what draws vampires to you Bella. Every scent pouring from your skin is more delicious than the next. So very good enough to eat. Would you be opposed if I have a…taste Bella?"

A manicured eyebrow raises at a wide eyed Bella. Bella's heart feels as if it's going to punch through her chest at the woman's beauty. It's hard to think, hard to decipher exactly the vampire means with that statement and in times like these she notices she misses Edward cold body huddled close to her in the darkness. So instead she deflects the evasive question for information on the intruder.

"W-wh-whats your name? You must be a vampire… You're too beautiful to be human"

A small chuckle escapes the pale woman, a cold trail blazed down Bella's cheek from a hand, the lingered stare and touch make Bella bite her lip in restraint.

The open window is leaves her nipples extremely hard in her thin red tank top. It makes her feel as if she's drenched in blood the way the woman violet eyes devour her body.

"My name is Heidi. And yes I am what you would call a vampire..."she continues "I had to see the girl who was causing so much trouble for Victoria. I've known her for quite some time and she's never had this much trouble with prey before."

A wandering finger gingerly maps a trail down the length of a slick shivering jaw to slender neck to a frail heaving chest, the strong pulse so alluring and exhilarating to Heidi. It had been so long since she was compelled by the ordinary, breakable allure humans held, but Heidi concluded there was indeed something mysterious, something she wanted to pluck from Bella, and taste the ripe contents held therein.

"Are you g-going to... kidnap me and take me to her?"

A small smile broke Heidi's full lips, showing a gleam of a sharp polished fang behind the light gesture. Bella licked her ever drying lips, a reflex she'd grown over the years when with nerves.

Heidi draped her curvaceous frame over Bella's nimble pale flesh, the plump swell of loosely covered breasts brushed against Bella's hands and quilt clad body making her squirm at the contact. A whimper escapes her mouth before she can filter it.

The vampire reveled in the effect she had on the little human. She was a master seductress this human would be no different than any of the humans she conquered in her centuries of existence.

"Although I should... I'm not going to. I think I might have a more suitable use for you little one." Violet eyes glinted in the moonlight, almost amused "I've never smelt a human with an aroma quite like yours Bella. It truly would be a shame to kill you like Victoria wanted."

Blood rushed to Bella's rosy cheeks, darkening the skin more. A smooth marble thumb pad caressed Bella's cheek, keeping her blushing face steady in Heidi's hand. She felt the woman beckon her lips closer as the vampire leaned more into the touch, their lips met slowly…tenderly. The irresistible vampire tasted every dip and plump service to her heart shape lips. Her tongue brushing between pouting lips and Bella shivered with want.

Bella moaned as Heidi captured her bottom lip, sucking it almost harshly, pulling the blood pulsing through the soft skin. She didn't mind, feelings ignited her, dulling the low sense of preservation more. She was thankful for the distraction. Haunting memories plagued her dreams and waking hours, never fleeing the past of how the Cullen's left her broken and dejected to fend for herself. How could they not think every creepy crawling thing wouldn't sneak into her window in the night to devour her?

Bella hands moved effortlessly in Heidi thick mahogany smelled of pungent strawberries and sunshine. Such an odd contrast, this chilling dangerous vampire reminded her of childhood, of happier times. The olfactory sense is a very strong one Bella thought to herself.

Heidi responded breaking the heated kiss, raining tender pecks down Bella's jawline to her neck, heartbeat pulsating against the skin, Heidi moaned the vibrations resonated in Bella's ear. A long graceful tongue dragged along the throbbing vein tasting the blood and skin. Bella trembled, absentmindedly inhaling Heidi lustrous curls pressuring her cheek.

Bella felt an imminent danger from the strange vampire nuzzling her neck, but she couldn't begin to care. She favored the sweet death to fill her lungs, stilling her heart. This she thought was the only way she could see Edward even if for a fleeting image traveling in the wind. Edward's apparition was tucked away in the dark corner, pale and transparent. The sight wretched her heart, a tear falling as a sob consumed her. The change of events shocked Heidi making her eye the crying human.

Heidi pulled away, to study the human with furrowed brows. "Do not fear little one, I didn't plan on biting you just now."

"I m-miss him soooo much" Bella groaned to herself, palms tucked in her squinting eyes. Heidi sniffed her delicious scent once more that invaded her senses at the human flustered state, trying to focus if only to hear what is ailing the human.

Heidi tilted her head puzzled at Bella's rant. "You miss who? Is that why your window was open, you was expecting someone that never came? Maybe he will still come-"

Heidi was confused, so confused at Bella. Why would anyone leave the window open, Forks freezing winter making it less than desirable to unless one was expecting someone, but she canvased the area sensing no one except the human and her slumbering father and she hadn't smelt another vampire marking the territory as their own.

"He left me, they all left me. He said I didn't belong with him..."

Bella's cry's turned to sniffles, chest hiccupping as Heidi smiled cupping a cheek, a tear soaking her thumb. She tasted her tears, kissing both flushed cheeks. Heidi didn't understand, but she felt the need to console the emotional human.

_I must be growing soft, what would Aro and others think of me? To be moved by a mere human _Heidi scoffed accepting it in defeat.

"Who said that Bella?"

Victoria did not disclose any information on the vampires that helped Bella elude her and killed James. Victoria in confidence asked for her help, hoping Heidi's seductive power of persuasion would work on Bella. She would fish the human and bring her to the vengeful red head so Bella could finally meet the fate Victoria's mate did. The only reason Heidi agreed because she knew her old coven mate truly grieved for James, and she was sympathetic to her plight. But now meeting the intriguing human she had second thoughts to, if not to just spend a little more time with her. Only slowing the inevitable.

"Edward…Edward Cullen"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Warning this chapter has an implicit sexual scene in it so if ya don't like that sort of stuff skip over it if you're not a hornball like me lol. **Read at your own risk**. Well, ok, after this chapter is when things really start to heat up with the action. It might be a week or so for me to post it since I'm going to be starting classes again soon and I want to make sure its written and flows good. Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting (is that a word? lol), I really appreciate it! :) xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

Heidi manicured eyebrows furrowed in question "Edward Cullen? You were close with the Cullen coven?"

Bella nodded "Edward and me were…so close. He used to love me. I was close with all of the Cullen's…well, I was never really close with Rosalie" Bella lightly laughed in remembrance until a somber look feel in her eyes. "He uhh...Edward, he broke up with me. They all left me."

A shiver ran through her making Bella hug herself. She didn't know why she was telling all this to Heidi, but it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore so what was the big deal if she revealed the past to the vampire? All she knew is that it felt good to get the heavy words off of her chest.

Heidi watched every awkward chuckle and shiver that ran through the human in rapt attention. She ran a hand slowly rub Bella's thigh underneath the blanket. The soft attention made Bella halt in speech eyeing her with an emotion the seductress couldn't place, but what she clearly did notice was the undeniable need painted on the human.

_Victoria has been keeping secrets from me I see. Edward Cullen, the telepath brother of Alice the clairvoyant, Aro desperately wanted her for the guard. Mmmm when will Victoria ever learn it's not good to keep information from me? _Heidi thought

Heidi peers into Bella hurt eyes with conviction as if putting a spell on her. Bella can feel the vampire's sweet breath cascading her skin. Still with slow ministration on Bella pale bare thigh, Heidi cups her cheek and Bella eyes fluttered at the overwhelming feeling.

"I see the need within your eyes Bella. They left you in quite the state I see." Heidi purred

"I just want the pain to stop. I don't even care if I live anymore." Another tear escapes Bella downcast eyes.

That solemn truth makes Heidi eyes drenched in wonderment examining Bella. Her eyes was not glazed over and holding adornment as they should from her power. She never heard such disregard at life from a human, but more so from someone that didn't seem affected by her power.

Though she didn't necessarily care if the human lived or died, she did spark a curiosity, an itch she have yet to scratch. Maybe she would turn her into a vampire. Heidi figured if a human was interesting enough to hold her attention as this little one, surely she should try to keep the human around. At least figure out why she wasn't being affected as she should.

"What if I changed you little one? Normally I don't change humans, but I would make an exception for you Bella. You are quite captivating to me."

Heidi kissed Bella relishing in her lovely taste. _Yes I would change Bella into a vampire whether she wants it or not._

"Why would you do that, I just met you? I'm not even worth changing" Bella bit her lip. A well placed finger had Bella staring into deep violet eyes entranced. Her breath grew heavy at the woman that aroused her.

"Because I appreciate you, Bella. I see there is something special about you and I want to nurture it. Will you afford me that pleasure, Bella? Would you want me to do that for you?"

Just then Heidi's hand rose up the cream shivering thigh, brushing along the wet panties, feeling her plump lips. Bella gasped at the sudden intrusion. Heidi marveled drinking in the human. She had to make sure Bella was quiet. Though she could just seduce and drink her father dry and dispose of the body, but that would diminish the progress made with the human.

Bella moved against the hand, closing her eyes, sinking into the feeling. The welcomed comfort, _Maybe this beautiful vampire wasn't that bad_ Bella thought. Though just meeting her Heidi still haven't drank her dry, showing a lot more control that Edward had showed when it came to certain activities with her. _She must be an ancient vampire or something_ Bella assumed.

"Oh god yes, yes" Bella murmured to herself focused on the skillful hand now tracing circles along her engorged clit before a finger dipped inside of her wetness, the feeling making Bella gasp reaching out to the vampire without volition. Heidi grasp the hand and slowly licked the inside of Bella wrist tasting the sweet blood coursing, Bella's pulse quickening with each moment passed.

"Take off your panties"

Bella obliged flipping the cover off, bearing her body and wetness Heidi, also a strong waft of Bella hit Heidi making her eyes darken, Bella was too preoccupied to notice. Heidi moaned as the full tangy smell filled her nostrils. Bella noticed as she flung the wet panties at the edge of the bed. The air coursed through the window as it hissed. Bella wasn't sure how long she been talking with Heidi, but her body was getting more lethargic even with all the taboo excitement.

"Are you okay?" Bella cautiously surveyed Heidi's darkened eyes.

"Yes I'm fine little one. Don't fear, I have impeccable control. You just smell enchanting. I will change you, but not tonight. I will give you enough time to settle any affairs you may have, but no this soon, very soon I will have you to all to myself and will drink you in more ways than one then fuck you so good that you will forget all about that peasant Edward Cullen. This is just a preview of what to come little one. Do you want me to stop?"

Bella shifted averting her eyes, in solemn thought. Until she looked at darkened eyes meekly with a small shake of her head.

_Even though she is under my trance she desires me nonetheless. _Heidi thought

Bella felt cold fingers, dive into her slick folds gracefully. Heidi watched Bella's eye roll back as she clenched the covers trying to bear the brunt of pleasure without screaming, alarming her slumbering father.

Heidi tongue fell against skin damp with sweat. She hummed in approval, the sound bellowing on Bella's chest.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" Bella breathed within chestnut locks. Heidi smirked against Bella's neck before regarding questioning eyes.

"Yes you may little one"

Bella tentatively cupped Heidi face, fitting their lips together, and the vampire's marble skin comforted Bella more. A poised tongue that slipped past her lips making her whimper. Bella's fingers glided along her sculpted jaw to auburn polished hair, she felt her grow deeper in Heidi's captivating globe and Heidi knew it.

Heidi fingers crisscrossed and swarm within Bella, warming her insides even though all she felt icy digits massaging her slick folds. Deep velvet engulfed her fingers and as Bella whimpers became more pronounce it became harder for Heidi not to bite and claim the human. She let a sharp fang lightly nick Bella's lip making the human yelp before examining her door for outside movement.

"I would be alerted if he rose little one don't worry."

"You do have great control"

_You have no idea_

Heidi smirked sucking at the lip furiously making Bella wince, only for eyebrows to scrunch with her impending orgasm bellowing inside like a volcano waiting to spew forward hot lava. Bella pulled away, tucking her pale face against Heidi smooth shoulder muffling herself.

Then it hit her, making her vision dim for a second as colors fluttered within her vision. The tiny human grasped the vampire for dear life as the convulsions rumbled until they dissipated leaving the seductress knuckle deep inside of her. It had been so long since Bella could remember feeling this...safe, this good. Suddenly things had color again, her limbs felt lighter than they had in months. Bella could hear Heidi breathing heavy inhaling, the curvature in her nose pressed soundly on Bella's jawline.

"Thank you, thank you for that" Bella breathed heavy. "I would like you to change me…but will you leave me after?"

Bella was ashamed to even ask, but she didn't think she could take it if Heidi left her, she feared how she would end up without guidance. Maybe turn into Victoria. The thought made her shiver.

Heidi brushed her bottom lip where she nicked it, lightly placing a chaste kiss there. Bella blushed at the quaint gesture.

"I assure you I will not leave little one. I will teach you all that I know and you will be stronger than you ever thought imaginable."

Heidi smiled. She sucked her fingers relishing in the intoxicating taste she certainly looked forward to. Bella marveled at the woman, silently appreciating her.

"Well I will leave you to sleep, but I will return for you tomorrow. Until we meet again" Heidi caressed her cheek before rising from the bed with a small glance at Bella she disappeared out the window into the sullen cold of the night.

_I suppose a little conversation would suffice with Victoria._ Heidi thought as she zoomed to see Victoria.

Bella face lit up thinking about the events that just happened. A sadness fell upon her face when thinking of how she would say goodbye to her dad, Charlie. _I'll write it all in a letter, I'll say goodbye to Jacob, Charlie, and the Cullen's. _Bella thinks as she restfully closes her eyes_. I just want it all to be over._

**Forks, Washington Forest  
**

"It's nice to see you again Heidi" Victoria purred still staring into the green landscape. Heidi strode beside Victoria crossing her arms. Heidi took in Victoria's appearance, slightly baggy cargo pants and bare feet. Her scent mingled within the scenery of nature giving the impression of familiarity with it reminiscent of a lover's.

"You as well old friend" Heidi sighed "I saw Bella tonight"

"Mhmm" Victoria nodded waiting for Heidi to continue.

"I won't be giving you Bella anymore-"

Victoria eyes glazed over in sudden calculated rage "She is the reason my mate is dead Heidi! Her and those stupid fucking Cullen's!"

Heidi listens to Victoria voice rise in volume, scaring the wandering animals more so than the instinct knowledge of knowing that two fierce predators lurks. She knows her old coven mate needs to vent, to get the anger and frustration out. Victoria's growing into a darkness so deep she can only focus on the tunnel vision of killing Bella very slowly and painfully. Heidi knows this because she knows her._ Oh the joys of immortality_

"A girl can't change her mind?" She smirks playfully hunching her shoulders. She hears Victoria seethe, over her shoulder, which tickles her, the fiery vampire incessant actions. "But please tell me why you didn't inform me she received help from the Cullen's. Aro would love to know that bit of information"

"It wasn't of importance to me! Plus, they left, she has some _mangy mutt_ protecting her now." The words laced with venom.

_I thought I smelled something peculiar_ Heidi thought

"You couldn't take care of that problem without my help? My how the mighty have fallen" Heidi jokes

Victoria fists clenched so tight cracks are forming at her knuckles. Heidi sighs, examining Victoria's rigid stance, and Victoria knows what to expect, she knows she can't beat Heidi in a fight. Going against any of the Volturi personal guards would be suicide Victoria knows.

"Victoria" Heidi huffs "Listen to me, _I'm not giving you Bella_. I'm going to change her"

"Heidi are you fucking kidding me? Don't tell me you've gone soft over a human?" The red head begins to snicker in disbelief "What, do you see you and poor little Bella skipping in the lilies fields hand in hand?" Victoria belly laughs harshly before turning to Heidi moving dangerously close to her ear, her lips brushing a mangle of curls. "That's fine, I will just visit sweet Bella in her room, I think I will like that quite a bit actually."

Heidi doesn't move, she stays grounded casually glancing to the forest, admiring nature, this beautiful view she rarely get to see in Volterra, a place of history and brutal passion. This casual nature Heidi is showing only infuriates Victoria. Heidi inwardly smirks knowing this lackadaisical behavior always got under Victoria's skin.

Heidi raises an index finger along Victoria's arm trailing it to her jawline, cupping her cheek softly. Victoria huffs and relinquishes her advances.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's so not becoming. It would be a waste to kill her. Maybe the pain of losing James has altered you incapable of seeing that truth… but I have plans for dear Bella" Heidi caresses Victoria face as she clenches her jaw. Victoria stops her advances, grabbing her wrist, narrowing red eyes.

"And what pray tell might _that_ be?"

"The Volturi of course" Heidi smiles, the hard sneer reaching her violet eyes.

"I know it's been over a century since we've last seen each other, but do not fuck with me on this, Heidi. I _will_ kill her" The seductress snatches her hand away taking short strides ahead, hearing the rustling of cracking tree branches beneath her stilettos.

"Are you really stupid enough to go against Aro? Have you truly lost all wits about you since last we've seen each other?"

"Oh please don't insult me Heidi, this obviously is just some little infatuation you grown with that _human, I can smell her all over you_. I will get my revenge even if you don't help me!"

Heidi exhales looking at her distressed old coven mate. "Very well, old friend." Heidi casually examines her freshly manicured fingernails faking boredom. "I really don't want to detach that beautiful head from your body, but I surely will if I see you trying to hurt the human." She swiftly runs a nail against Victoria marble skin threateningly, reducing an eye roll from the barefoot vampire "If you change your mind you know how to find me. But know this my threats should not be taken loosely"

Heidi zoomed away to her current fortress. A small cabin house close to the forest. The sun was beginning to rise above the peak of the lighting clouds bringing morning in view. It warmth racing over all the streets and the forest. Heidi stripped bare taking a nice warm bath. To help relax, to plan her next move. The talk with Victoria didn't go quite as planned, but Victoria was always a loose firecracker with no sense of vision. She let her cool fingers leisurely run down her supple legs examining the creamy color riddled with bubbles. She lets her mind wander to Bella.

_What a great addition she would make to the Volturi._ Heidi smirks


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys here's the next chapter. I think it came out ok, I'm really looking forward to writing the chapter four now because of it. I hope you all enjoy it as well :-) xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3**

Sleep came easily after so many ordeals in one day. Though it was her exhaustion that brought sleep, Bella's mind was a broken dam of thoughts and nightmares still.

The morning sun beamed into the room, Bella sheets being damp from the cold sweat coating her tired limbs. Squinting at the onslaught of sun rays clouding her vision, she grunted, rousing herself to consciousness as Charlie's voice barreled into the closed door.

"Morning Bells! I gotta get to the station early, I'll probably be home a little late, finishing up some work. You ok to go to school?"

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the door.

"Yeah Dad" a pain invaded her chest thinking of her selfishness. She cleared her groggy throat. "I uh...actually I'm not feeling so good." Just then a knock was heard on the door. Letting him know she was decent he opened the door dressed in his pristine uniform.

"You ok there Bells? You need me to get you anything?" Charlie felt her forehead, concern etch in his eyes.

"You do feel a tad bit warm here" He mumbled

Though touched with his concern, it solidified the cold truth of how affected he would be. She closed her eyes, memorized the feel of her father's care, but it wasn't enough to stop the deep pain that always gripped her heart. It was never ending, the heavy black void that seemed to take up and erase all the happiness she felt.

_This was for the best_ Bella thought _he's strong._

"Naw I'm ok, I think I just need a bit of rest, ya know?" She nodded as a small smile painted his face, though it never reached his eyes he left it alone walking to the door to go to work.

"Oh dad I...I love you"

He furrowed his eyebrows, hand on the door knob.

"I love you to Bells, now get some rest,k? I'll see you tonight"

She bared a fake smile knowing she wouldn't, but said she would all the more and again she was alone. Exhaling the warmth in the air, she thought on all the people she loved and lost. How much everything changed and got out of control. If someone would've told her months ago that she would knowingly invite a new vampire to change her instead of Edward she would've laughed in their face. Especially if they said the Cullen's would abandon her, to fend for herself, battling the demons occupying her mind and heart. She thought they would _never_ do that.

_Shows how wrong I was _Bella sighed

With all those thoughts in mind, she started to write pages and pages of cathartic letters to everyone, from Jacob, Renee, Charlie to a joint letter to the Cullen's. Trembling fingers griped the pencil, tears blurring her vision, staining and wetting the papers that held all her desperation and pain that poured forth to everyone she ever cared about.

Glancing at the open window, the beauty of nature. The coolness of the wind and cheery sun made this day a sense of finality to it. The thought made a smile cross her face.

"Everything is going to be ok" Bella mumbled to herself after putting the letters in envelopes and labeling them to the respective people.

* * *

Alice touched down in Forks early noon. She opted to run the whole way to Forks instead of taking any form of transportation. The frantic feeling of her beast roaring for answers made the idea of driving of taking a plane out of question. Watching all the different scenery pass her by had her mind drift to what her family did to her best friend Bella.

Listening to Edward and his worries made them put Bella in a worse situation given the circumstances that she found herself in now. Running like a mad woman to the house she found solace and comfort in so many times months ago.

Now as the quaint home came into view all it did was hurt Alice. She spared a glance up the tree to the open window. Pursing her lips she was deep in thought and ridiculously afraid to venture inside and see if Bella would be there or not.

_What if she isn't there?_

If not than she would even venture to La Push and check there. Alice determined that she would fight every damn shape shifter she had to get to Bella and make sure she was safe and sound if she was. She had to be. The shape shifters was just messing with her visions right?

"Oh god Bella please, please be alive. Please be alive"

She climbed the tree effortlessly, flipping into window in a low crouch. She surveyed the room, for any sign of life. Walking to the bed, she felt the softness of the sheets, tentatively sniffing the pillow held tightly to her chest. Bella's warmth and scent still was evident and it broke the vampire's heart, but relieved her knowing in good will she might be alive.

_Where is she?_ Alice pondered glancing at Bella's open door.

She then heard the shower running.

A light chuckle left her as she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She determined she would wait in here for Bella to not scare the living day lights out of the clumsy human in the shower.

Waiting, she now saw the envelopes on her desk. It intrigued her, but to not invade her friend's privacy she just left it untouched. The tiny vampire just sat cross-legged, clinging to the comforting scent and the knowledge she was alive.

_Bella is alive. I have to call my family later, telling them the great news._

"What the fuck….Alice? Is…that really…is that really you?" Bella voice broke.

Clenching the towel to her body still wet from her dripping hair flung to one bare shoulder. Disbelief was etched in her tear filled eyes.

Alice smiling, slowly ascending the bed, dropping the pillow without a care. She couldn't believe Bella was alive, in front of her, her scent overpowering her rational thought and with vampire speed enveloped the human in a tight hug, face tucked in Bella's shoulder.

Bella shivered at the steady breath warming her neck. After the initial shock wearing down she flung her arms around the vampire crying on her shoulder as sobs wrecked her body.

"Please don't cry, please Bella, don't cry. I'm so sorry we left, I'm sorry." She cupped Bella's face, thumbs softly rubbing the rosy skin. She pressed their foreheads together, the body heat easing Alice.

"Are you ok? I had a vision that you drowned. I was so worried I ran straight here"

Bella looked into Alice misty golden eyes as she ran fingers though the soft spikey hair, remembering forgotten memories in her room playing with her best friend. She remembered her smooth hard marble skin so close to her, providing affection and a sense of belonging.

But just that quick recent memories of her debilitating loneliness and pain as familiar sharpness reared its ugly head again in her heart. But Bella couldn't stay mad at the vampire even if she tried, still that wouldn't make the pain, the lack of trust wouldn't make everything good come back.

Though she was happy Alice cared enough to check and see if she was ok, the only reason she came back was to know if she alive or not. That didn't mean she would even stay for her.

"I'm fine" Bella said moving from Alice's embrace suddenly. Bella had to look away from the frown that painted the vampires face. "I'm alive, here in the flesh" Bella smiled tightly knocking on her chest.

"What happened? I just saw black and I didn't know…"Alice voice tapered off.

"Jacob saved me. If it wasn't for him I would be dead right now"

A silence fell in the room at the gravity of those words. Alice felt guiltier than she ever have for leaving, for listening to Edward. If it wasn't for someone saving her from the current of the water she would be dead. That knowledge scared her to death. How she failed her in protecting her.

Bella saw the pain on Alice's face and she had the urge to tell her what she planned on doing. Though technically she didn't have to since it really didn't seem like she would be staying, but she wanted to ease her pain. She would become a vampire soon, than they wouldn't have to ever worry about her safety because she would be impenetrable just like them. Able to fend for herself and not helpless.

"Did Edward ask about me at all?"

"He's pretty worried about you also. We all are."

"But he didn't come with you to see me." Bella's face fell instantly and Alice felt more like a douchebag. She could tell she really did Bella a disservice.

Bella stilled her face with a hardness that Alice saw and wondered what she going to say.

"Well it doesn't matter, soon I will be a vampire"

"What? How? Who's going to turn you Bella?" Alice words came out in a fury as she gently but forcefully grasp Bella and motioned for her to sit next to her on the bed.

"You probably don't know her"

"Her?" for a split second Alice thought the worst and pictured Victoria doing it. But kept her facial expressions as soft as she could until Bella revealed the vampire that took an interest in her friend.

"Yeah its a her. She came to me not long ago and…I don't know, at first I was afraid that she was going to…"she spared a glance at Alice but kept talking "yeah, but she was really nice and she listened to me." A sudden blush painted her cheeks and Alice cocked an eyebrow at what Bella would say next. "She… gave me comfort and gave me peace when I didn't know what those concepts were anymore. She said she would turn me."

"And you trust this vampire Bella? I could turn you if-"

Bella halted her words with a hand, Alice eyes grew wide at the gesture and tried not to be offended that Bella didn't want her to be her maker, but she remembered she did abandon her.

_Of course she would want anyone other than me to turn her._

"Alice surprisingly I do trust her. She's given me no reason not to. I might be foolish thinking this way, but she's been only but good to me. She didn't have to be"

"I understand…Bella, I'm sorry that I let this happen. I...we was doing what we thought was best. I never wanted to hurt you."

Bella laid a comforting hand on Alice's lap. Alice scooped up the hand with a smile, rubbing Bella's knuckles.

"So what's this vampires name then?"

"Heidi… I'm not sure what her last name is. What if she doesn't have one like Prince or Madonna" Bella lightly joked

Alice face begins to pale like a sheet of paper, the look not lost on Bella. She never saw Alice face hold so much fear and uneasiness.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"If it's the vampire that I think you're talking about, she's a guard of the Volturi"

"What?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed when Alice have a vision, eyes absently transfixed and glazed over lost in the unknown possibility of the future.

Bella now dry, clung to her towel absentmindedly wondering what Alice saw. Was it about her? Physically shaking the idea she furiously ran a hand through her curly hair waiting for golden eyes to look at her not through her.

"Get dressed now" Alice with vampire speed picked blue jeans and a white t-shirt for Bella to wear.

"W-what, what's wrong Alice? Stop it! Tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me. What did you see?" Bella's eyes tried to focus on the impossibly fast blur as she stood confused.

Alice blur stopped in front of Bella, she cupped her cheek tenderly. Black spiky hair slightly more disarrayed from moving fast, and Bella thought she never looked more beautiful. A disbelieving smile tugged at her lips.

"Please just hurry up and get dressed, we have company coming here."

"I know Heidi said she would be here toda-"

"No, it's not Heidi. It's something else...look I will tell you after you get dressed just _please_ for _me_, do it" Alice physically guided her friend to the clothes, Bella obliged in confusion, wrecking her brain at what her friend wasn't telling her.

Alice turned giving her privacy and now noticed the envelope addressed to _the Cullen's _and_ Jacob_. Picking it up, she observed the thickness, the swell of the envelopes, the tiny vampire feared what was in it. She glanced at Bella over her shoulder who was now putting her shirt on and rushing to get her low top converse shoes on, when they heard a low bang like a door being ripped off the hinges. Bella tried to peek her head over the side of her door wondering what that was.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice grasped the letter and stuck it in the waist band of her jeans before flipping her shirt over them. She took Bella's hand moving to the window.

"We have to go now-"

"What the fuck was that?"

Placing an index finger to her pursed lips Alice shushed Bella, as they heard the stairs begin creaking heavily with multiple footsteps, but it didn't overpower the sound of glass breaking downstairs and footsteps in the kitchen.

Bella never been happier that Alice had come to check on her. She never resented Edward more in this instant. If he never left then she wouldn't be in this predicament, unknown intruders destroying her father's house.

"Wait I gotta get my phone" Bella mouthed.

Alice with vampire speed retrieved it and carried Bella bridal style to the window and jumped as they caught the glimpse of a red eye crazed snarling newborn through the window.

As they hit the ground with a small thud, Bella wondered where Heidi was. She wondered if the beautiful vampire was lying to her and in that moment tried to forget about last night that meant so much to her, but couldn't. She tried to tell herself all that mattered was her best friend. The one that came back for her. But she wanted to see Heidi. She wanted to yell at her for not being there to save her like she said she would.

Alice was moving with vampire speed. Bella wondered where she could be taking her. Glancing back all Bella saw was at least a dozen vampires on their tail as they ran to the deep tree line.

"We gotta' get to La Push fast"

_**Unknown Location**_

Heidi shifted comfortably taking in her appearance. The black open toed stilettos accented slender languid legs and showcased curvaceous hips. Her tiny waist always gave the illusion to people that she wore a corset all hours of the day. The dark haired vampire opted to wear a blood red form fitting dress that a black belt. Lively bone straight locks flowed to the middle of her back. She definitely was a sight to behold.

Today was a big day! She would indulge in the pleasures of _Isabella Swan_. Though in the back of her ever cautious mind, she wondered when Victoria would try to foil those plans. When the red head put her mind to something, she could be very fearless and stubborn, her gift of evasion helped her to escape death so many times, which truly prevented her from learning from past mistakes.

Heidi huffed puckering freshly lipstick applied lips. She wouldn't let some worry of a possible threat deter her good mood.

She glanced around the secure room that would later hold a screaming Bella in its clutches. Heidi knew she could be a bit of a romantic, but she completely chalked it up to being immersed in beauty of Italy for so long.

The room was expansive and dark. There was a bar that was stocked with blood, organized from blood types. She preferred AB(-), it wasn't a big secret she adored the rarities in life. Strategically around the room was comfy chairs that complemented the cylindrical area in the middle. There was a big bed, the size of two queens together in the shape of a heart. The covers were silk and red and leisurely loose but neat against the fluffy pillows. Gold railings led down three steps to the main area.

To enter and exit the room was a key pad on the side of the wall to the entrance. A one way mirror was in its place, not a standard door. So people could see out but not in. All in all the décor was completely modern Victorian chic and Heidi prided herself in the beauty. She did have a reputation to uphold and Bella would truly see all the pleasures and beauty she would offer her.

Done examining her appearance in the full body mirror next to the main entrance she left the area into what was a warehouse. Her footsteps echoed as she sauntered to leave to check on Bella.

She then saw the nomad vampire appear walking through the door.

With an eye roll Heidi moseyed up to Victoria, both vampires sizing each other up.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Victoria? I hope you've came to your senses and not just come here to be a nuisance."

Victoria snickered sinisterly bearing sharp fangs at the brunettes boring tone.

"Ah, old friend I _have_ come to my senses. But I just wanted to offer you a warning because of our history, give you the benefit of the doubt. I really don't want to have to ruin your big plans in all" Victoria dramatically flayed her arms about"but you know you can be quite stubborn and not take good advice."

Heidi shot her a smirk "Look who's talking"

Victoria ignored the snide comment.

"I have an army of newborn vampires on the way to lovely Bella's house where I know she is with that little psychic so we can both get what we want, yeah? Didn't Aro always want Alice anyways? Give me Bella and I will freely give you that munchkin. That will surely put you in good graces with him" Victoria now stalked around the pondering brunette.

Heidi knew it would be in her best interest to do what pleased Aro more, but there was no way in hell Victoria was going to boss her around! She would make her pay. She was a guard of the most powerful group of vampires ever and no measly nomad was going to move her into submission.

"I really hope you're not relying on your gift to get you out of this situation right now."

Victoria ignored Heidi's comment and asked the question again danger laced in her tone.

"If those dipshits hurt _my_ human there will be _hell to pay_" Heidi growled bearing fangs.

"What will it be Heidi? Either way if it's by my hands or not Bella will die. Though I would prefer to do it myself, but ya know what they say desperate measures for desperate times and such" Victoria smirked mentally applauding when she knew she practically ensnared her old coven-mate in wits.

But would she take the offer?

An unearthly loud roar erupted from Heidi's mouth as she crouched bearing fangs before zooming to a snarling Victoria.

_There will be hell to pay!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter, I never written an action scene before. Though it was fun I have no idea if its enjoyable to read. :/ Getting close to end dudes! AAaaaaaahhhhhh lol

Enjoy xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 4**

"We have to get to the forest" Alice absentmindedly stated in an inhuman burst of speed.

The newborn vampires with their unprecedented speed was gaining on the tiny vampire and the human. They raced, guiding around the deep forest and vegetation focused in a blood lust on their target.

Loud growls was heard as animals scurrying about, some late suspecting deer and other mammals was caught in the cross fire as the newborns smelled the blood and pounced at the meal drinking hungrily.

But most stayed on the objective.

Alice knew she had to weed out the newborns before she reached La Push. With their speed and strength she had to strategize if she was going to reach help. She would also have to worry about the first impression later, she only hoped Jacob would try not to attack her, seeing Bella within her arms.

The wind rustled in Bella's hair as she grasped Alice neck tightly daring to look at the scene behind her. Terror shot through her cold bones when a pair of ravenous red eyes became clear almost in arms reach.

"Alice look out!"

Alice already alert to the intruder noticed a hanging branch a couple meters away, in a most graceful way feline way, she slid on the ground like she was reaching for a base, as the newborn leapt, but wasn't fast enough to stop himself and hit the thick bark tree branch. The harsh violent act itself almost severing the vampires head.

The sound echoed profusely and producing more snarls. Alice snarled in answer, the deep rumble vibrating against Bella's face.

The noticeable border came into view, Alice eyes sparkled in hope as La Push reservation was so close.

"Were almost there. I can see them"

"Jacob! Jacob! We need help!" Bella shouted

Jacob, Bella's friend since she was little recently became the Alpha of the Black Pack here at La Push. Bella knew he would try protect her against all odds and in this situation the more help Alice had the better. Jacob always protected her and been a rock in the Cullen's absence all these months. Recent events came to her mind, the cliff, her drowning and she knew it was a great choice to come here.

She would make sure no one hurt Alice.

Just then a newborn eager grabbed Alice shoulders, flinging her body back, in reflex she dropped Bella, with a hard thud as Bella landed in the grass knocking the air out of her. Scurrying on hands and feet she watched Alice free one shoulder and duck, dodging a powerful hook and landed a swift windmill kick to the newborn snarling face.

"Bella get away!"

With a gasp, her wide eyes saw seven vampires speeding into view, one passed a fighting Alice and jumped at herself. All Bella heard was Alice scream alerting her as she prepared for impact, but it never came. Opening her eyes she peeked and saw Jacob's massive black ball of fury grabbed the vampire ripping him to shreds, before being attacked at the ribs by another baby vamp.

She observed Alice over her shoulder, ripping the head off a vampire, her legs wrapped tightly on the straining vampires shoulders before it fell dead in a headless heap.

When Bella saw the rest of the Black Pack came it reminded her they didn't really know Alice. Urgency gripped at her heart to protect her friend.

"Don't hurt Alice!"

They all seem more intent on the red eye vampires trying to get to Bella, not the one vampire killing them also.

It was a full on battle, flying bodies hit the ground hard as snarls and yelps were heard around Bella. She almost had to strain to try and keep up with the fast movements around her.

Some newborns was able to land punches making a wolf yelp or double team them. But they would once again gain the upper hand and finish off a vampire tossing it in the air from its mouth and Alice would decapitate it with a harsh kick or blow.

Almost frozen in shock she watched the carnage.

"Bella get to safety!" Alice urgent voice was in her ear as she was instantly lifting off the ground and ran deeper on the reservation.

"I'll be back Bella"

"Alice don't leave again" Bella cried. She was afraid of what would happen to her even though she was knew she was capable of handling herself. In the adrenaline and heightened senses she needed Alice next to her soothing her.

"Don't worry, ok? I promise I will come back" she grasped Bella's face with a soft nod, she kissed her forehead she was gone leaving the human alone to her thoughts huddled at a house going back to the fight.

In a faraway thought Bella wondered about Heidi. If she would see her again, or if she herself was in trouble. She vaguely remembered now the vampire mentioning Victoria. Was she behind all of this? And in that instant she prayed her companion was ok wherever she was.

**_Warehouse _**

She anticipated the punch, a shoulder's fast rotation alerted her to the action. Heidi was able to dodge it before it landed against her unblemished cheek. Blocking the next hook, Heidi caught the swift arm trapping it to her side, with a well-placed head-butt to the red heads nose had Victoria swaying a bit. With the added momentum, she swung the arm in a circular motion away from her, successfully flipping the vampire making her hit the cold concrete.

It was true she hated doing head butts, but she loved how effective they were at disorienting an opponent. It made her smile inside.

Royally pissed Victoria snarled leaping back a few feet in a defensive position, teeth bared. Her hair was disheveled, but both vampires had some cracks to various parts of their bodies. Jagged lines evident on Heidi's shoulders, some were shown on Victoria's face and neck.

They were in the thick of the fight, lost within their beast, feral black eyes stalking one another. The nomad got some solid defensive blows to the seductress, but it didn't compare to Heidi's outstanding offensive tactics and fighting skills. She was calculating and observant to her opponent, watching the vampires limbs dance and move of its own volition with every attempted strike, that way she would notice the more obvious next step.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" Victoria's eyes narrowed on the stalking seductress. Even in all that fury Heidi was still gorgeous, as her body swayed, her body imitating a prowling panther.

Victoria growled as she zoomed to a snarling Heidi. She threw a jab, landing it to Heidi's face, but she recovered quickly grabbing the nomad's neck. Though Victoria didn't need to breathe, she still panicked, feeling like her air was being cut off from her lungs. In one swift motion the vampire was embedded in the warehouses concrete wall. Venom landed on her face from Heidi's vicious roars.

Victoria felt nails digging into the marble stone neck alerting her gift to get out of the danger zone, away from Heidi. But the Volturi guard had a vice grip. Unconsciously she kicked at the older vampire raining hard blows on her torso, dirtying her red dress, but Heidi wasn't even phased. She just grunted and took it.

"I told you not to touch _my human_" Heidi seethed.

Victoria struggled to talk, hands hurriedly grasping at the clench, but was unable to free herself. During this time all her mind went to was her lost mate, James. How she missed him dearly and wanted to avenge his death. With a new vigor Victoria fought against Heidi offensive stance, but her position made it difficult to maneuver. She was at the woman's whims and she knew it. "Goodbye old friend" and with wide eyes. Heidi twisted and detached Victoria's head from her flailing body.

Heidi exhaled heavily stepping away looking at the damage, Victoria's head still clenched between her fingers. She stared into the nomads lifeless expressive eyes as she somberly smiled at the head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

With a small toss the head hit the wall and roll to a stop next to the nomads feet.

"I have to get to Bella."

But first before Heidi left she made sure to burn Victoria's body and drank a two bottles of blood and was off in direction of Bella's house. She didn't have time to change her dirty outfit, she wanted to make sure those stupid newborn's hadn't devoured her human.

**La Push**

"No don't!" Bella screamed as she came into view to see who she presumed was Paul leap at Alice, now the only remaining vampire. Luckily she ducked doing the splits, with a break-dancing spin she used the momentum and sat up in a low crouch and growled.

Alice than saw Bella running to them with wide eyes.

"Bella stay away!"

Alice then knocked the snapping shape shifter off her that ran full speed at her.

Jacob still in shape shifter form noticed Bella run into Alice arms. Before any of his pack could try and fight more he roared getting their attention to yield. They all followed suit, but with some growls. Alice clenched her body securely to her as she surveyed the big smelly beasts. The stench made her body react, but she was focused and tried to stay calm to not anger them especially while she had Bella in her arms.

"Jacob, this is Alice. She's my friend. Don't fight her. Tell everyone to just stop."

"Bella, let me talk to them-"

"No Alice, I know Jacob, I know he'll listen to me" She spared Alice a pleading glance and Alice only nodded at her conviction. Though Alice's arms never left her waist in a protective nature.

Even with the battle over, she could tell everyone was still in their beast and was holding onto civility but a thread.

Jacob seemed to hear his friend and with a huff he turned back into human form, stark naked. As he did so the rest of his pack followed suit.

"Bella what are you doing, another leech!?"

"Don't Jacob, Alice has been my best friend."

"She couldn't have been that of a good best friend if this leech left you so easily"

Alice growled at the insult, the shape shifters growled in return. Jacob had to calm them or else they would turn again in a fury.

"That doesn't matter anymore Jacob. She saved me today from that pack of newborns. She came here even though she knew it was dangerous for her because she cares about me"

"Listen" Alice said grabbing everyone's attention. "I know were sworn enemies but I do love Bella. The only reason I came here was it was the only option if I would be able to get Bella to safety. We don't have to be friends or anything, but it will be nice just to have some common ground where Bella is concerned"

Alice golden eyes scanned the pack warily, waiting and anticipating still if anyone would try and strike her. But she hoped for the best, it looked like they were starting to get through to them.

After everyone more so rained in their beast and focused on Bella rationality and Alice's nonthreatening words they came to an understanding for Bella to try and be civil with one another.

They thanked the pack for their help with the newborns and before they left they set the scattered headless bodies ablaze in a heap of fire.

Alice knew she still had the envelope addressed to Jacob but she knew it wasn't her place to give it to him and it didn't seem like Bella was ready for the talk with him especially with the argument they just had with herself around.

They were on their way back to her house when Alice had a vision of Heidi being there. She knew with the Volturi guard she would have to tread very carefully.

When they got close to the back yard Alice informed Bella that Heidi was there, and with almost hope filled eyes she only nodded to her best friend.

"Heidi?" Bella called when they stepped through the door, the door laying on the floor broken.

"Bella be careful, she might not be so responsive right now" Alice stepped in front of her as they walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The stairs creaked letting Heidi know there were company.

"Heidi, it's me Bella. I came here with my friend Alice. Don't attack her" Bella said aloud glancing at the walls.

Just before they reach the top stair. Heidi black eyes and blank face came into view. Alice and Bella froze in the narrow stairwell eying the vampire. They noticed her dirty disheveled dress, though her skin and appearance was still beautiful, a dirty dress couldn't change that.

Heidi growled deep in her chest when she saw Alice's hand joined with Bella's.

Alice held up both hands in submission at the sound. The last thing Alice wanted was a fight while Bella was right behind her. But if it came to it she would fight tooth and nail for Bella's safety, while she ran.

"I'm not here to fight with you, Heidi" Alice slowly edged up the stairs looking at Heidi eyes that seem to be drifting back to their violet color. Heidi cocked an eyebrow with a huff moving to the side for both to maneuver around her to Bella's room.

When all reached the room, Heidi slowly cupped Bella's cheeks checking her over. "Are you alright little one?"

Bella blushed only sparing a glance at her best friend who was looking at their interactions with studious eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking" Bella continued after placing her hands over Heidi's lowering them. "I was worried that you forgot about me. There was a group of newborn vampires that came after me"

"I know, I had some unfinished business with Victoria that kept me from coming to you earlier."

Alice eyebrows furrowed. "Unfinished business? What does that mean?" she knew she definitely had to be careful, but she refused to not be certain that Heidi had only the best intentions with Bella and this wasn't some crazy scheme.

Heidi stalked like a predator to Alice, violet eyes peering into golden." Yes, unfinished business. It's none of your concern"

"Bella is my concern though"

Bella gulped watching the two vampires, the tension growing between the two as Alice held Heidi gaze almost defiantly.

Heidi smirked at the chivalrous gesture from the tiny vampire.

_She's almost adorable with her narrow golden eyes and cute bed sex hairstyle_ Heidi thought

Just then her tone became playful. Sensual even as if she was tapping into her womanly prowess, her seductive nature to control opponents.

"Oh is she now?" Heidi purred walking close to Alice, cupping her face. Alice looked confused as Heidi slowly sauntered behind the tiny vampire. An index finger grazing her shoulder leaving a tingly sensation in its wake. She cradled Alice to her body, her chin resting on Alice's cheek.

Bella watched in rapt fascination trying to figure out Heidi's weird angle.

"Yes Bella is my friend. I want to know you're not going to hurt her"

Bella smiled at the statement.

"Like poor Edward hurt her? Or your whole coven perhaps? How you all left Bella to suffer alone without a single glance back." Heidi purred once again, her breath falling on Alice's cheek.

Alice focused on the words she was saying, not the effect the seductress was having on her. She would be lying if she said Heidi's words didn't sting in its truth. Her family had hurt Bella a lot worse than what Heidi, from their conversation earlier. The Volturi guard only giving comfort to her friend.

Alice lowered her head. Bella's eyes fell sad instantly at the observation.

"My intentions with Bella are good. I will turn her, and I will build her up into a strong, fast beast. I will care for her" Heidi spoke to Alice, but held an almost sincere gaze at Bella. "She will have no need to be afraid anymore."

Alice nodded in listening. "Do you still want this Bella?" Alice released Heidi's grasp to hold Bella's hands.

Heidi rolled her eyes at the display, but made no move to stop her advances.

Bella smiled sweetly at Alice than looked to Heidi, her arms crossed. The lackadaisical nature made Bella smile.

She nodded "Yes Alice I want this. Just think after we could go hunting together"

Alice laughed. "Is it ok if I'm there while you do it?" Alice's hands were still in Bella's, as the human rubbed her knuckles gently.

"I suppose so. It might be fun, the extra company" Heidi smirked devilishly walking over to the two.

"I want you to be there with me" Bella smiled nodding.

"Very well then."

Before Bella left, she wanted to fix the door not to freak her dad out, but Alice told her she would do it to also clean up the mess, that was left in the living room and kitchen. It only took a hot minute. Before she left the envelope in her dad's room on in plain sight. Alice also said she would check on him, make sure he was ok during the time of her transformation than be right back.

Than they were off to the warehouse, there Alice would call her family let them know what was happening, she didn't want them to worry, it already been a while since she left with no contact after.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yeah so I figured I would write chapter 5 in two parts since I didn't want it to be a ridiculously long chapter compared to the others. More drama and sex coming yo way lol I really don't know what the hell I want to do with Alice. I know its a big factor since it would affect the rest of the Cullen crew. hmmm, maybe I will write a sequel.

**P.S** Also thanks for the suggestions in the comments. I totally read them and make corrections or just smile because you guys are so silly. Well...enjoy! xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, just this awesome story :)

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

Alice golden eyes scanned the large room. Always wavering, never settling on any specific point. Her tiny frame was standing on the stairs, hand lightly grasping the golden handrail leading down to the heart shaped bed.

When her eyes rested on Bella, all nerves, fingers twisting like coils around themselves in her fidgeting lap, Alice sensed Bella's trepidation.

After they got to the warehouse Alice talked to her family, the range of emotions that crossed her face didn't comfort Heidi. Hearing that twerp Edward hissing about Bella losing her soul and blah blah blah irritated her to no end, thus having her drinking this exquisite blood now. Alice tried to calm them, tried to explain this was Bella's decision, but it didn't work. Edward still wanted to save her by all means or get the vampire that did it. _That pretentious prick_ But in all honestly she didn't feel a real threat from any of the Cullen's. Of all of them Heidi presumed Alice would be the most dangerous of them all and she was with her right now.

"Are you still fine with your little telepath being here little one?" Heidi called Bella from the bar, a blood filled glass gingerly resting in her crossed arms. Alice rolled her eyes at the seductress before with a huff walking to the bar. "I would hate for her" Heidi seductively licked her lips as Alice walked passed her before gracefully sitting in the high chair next to her. "To get your panties in a bunch" Heidi chuckled airy.

"You don't have to be here Alice, I understand if ummm…it's a little weird for you and all" Bella mumbled glancing at Alice whose jaw was slightly clenched, her butterscotch eyes dark, Eyebrow cocked as Heidi snickered clearly amused at what Alice's reactions was about something.

Bella hated when vampires around her would have conversations pertaining her and she couldn't hear it.

_Hmmmm now if I could find a way to take her from her coven without her mangy mate throwing a fit. But if they are truly thinking about going up against the Volturi they are truly a delusional coven._

"Bella its ok, you don't have to be nervous, I know what will happen. I can read the future remember?" Alice laughed trying to calm Bella.

"Oh please enlighten us is it only good things you seen? Are there any exciting partakers in this rendezvous" Heidi knuckles brushed Alice's cheek who only sighed, before studying Bella on the bed, violet eyes deep and serious. She slowly undressed herself, reaching behind and zipping her dress, letting the fabric slide down her womanly form. Her stilettos discarded daintily never losing balance walking down the stairs.

Bella thought Heidi had a very provocative gaze. Her eyes held so much emotion that felt like they were reaching inside of herself and heating her insides wantonly.

Somewhere in the background Bella heard Alice, but she was finding it hard care when Heidi perfect body was before her, hand outstretched to Bella.

"Don't be afraid, little one, take my hand."

Bella gulped, tentatively taking Heidi's hand. The vampire lifted her up, peeling her layers of clothes away from her flesh until she stood naked. She tried to not feel so inferior around such perfection, so she tried to focus on what it would be like after all this. She would be different. More flawless, better.

Bella caught herself glancing at Alice who was at the bar still.

"Bella, don't worry. I'm right here." Alice said as if reading her mind trying to reassure her meeting them in the center. "You want this so I want this for you. I will be here for you"

"I do…"Bella continued "I realized that I was still angry with you. I want both of to be my makers. Bella looked at the two vampires in front of her. Heidi cocked an eyebrow at her followed by an eye roll and Alice only shyly smiled and nodded.

"I mean is it possible for two?"

"In theory there can only be one, though we both can inject our venom into your system, but mine would overrule hers since I am older than her. But some of her venom would be in your veins." Heidi explained crawling on the bed, then laying down legs crossed, hand propped on her hand.

"I know you have Jasper and...Yeah, this is weird, but I would really like a part of you to be a part of me" Bella meekly said, hands trying to keep some of her modesty. Alice smiled, eyes gleaming.

"Its ok, I talked to Jasper briefly on the phone. Though I honestly didn't see this happening, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. This is a special moment for you, Bella."

"But make no mistake, little one _you are mine_. I will entertain your request for Alice to be here to ease your mind. But dare I think it might even be fun for little Alice here" Heidi's smile held a hint of danger and seduction that made both Alice and Bella respond. "Now, come to me" Heidi motioned to Bella in a 'come hither' motion with her finger.

Bella spared a small glance, Alice smiled confidently at her friend before joining their hands and joining Heidi on the bed.

Alice kicked off her fashionable shoes and took her shirt off flinging it aside, as Heidi cocked an eyebrow at her before tending to Bella.

Heidi raised her body slowly and languidly, letting her viewers see all her body fluid movements in the low lighting. Heidi lived for 'the kill. To visually see her effect on prey got under her marble skin, it made her wet. She was on all fours in front of Bella, shy and timid, trying not hard not to look at her perky breasts and delicate mound.

Her warm body was sprawled out on the covers looking at the two vampires, who were both nude. Bella compared their body to one another. She noticed they both were beautiful in form, but Alice had a more delicate, lean physique. Her breasts was smaller than Heidi's but wasn't boyishly small. Her hips were narrower than Heidi's, but still shapely and feminine. Lastly Alice was completely bare in her nether regions while Heidi had a small neatly trimmed landing strip of hair that Bella realized held her gaze a bit.

Bella noticed Alice whisper something to Heidi, then the seductress nodded her consent of something before placing a kiss on Alice's cheek.

Alice slowly started massaging Bella's warm feet to her calves leading to soft thighs. The tiny vampire could feel the blood flowing throughout the limbs, the life flowing through them and she revered this. She wanted to make Bella feel as comfortable as possible, the transformation would be hard enough on her.

"Relax Bella, just relax. Everything will be fine. Enjoy yourself, enjoy this." Alice softly spoke to her.

Bella only nodded deeply exhaling as Heidi index finger danced on her chest, playfully drawing invisible patters on her skin. Her cold finger making her nipples erect. She also sensed Alice hands getting closer to the area she wanted the most attention at, but just as soon as she would draw near she would just as quickly move away, which made her groan in frustration.

"Don't worry this will take a while little one" Heidi mused.

The long haired brunette traced her soft marble lips against Bella's. Her tongue wet the supple surface under her tender care. Heidi was remembered the first night she came to Bella, the feeling of her human's skin on her and she realized it was different now. She wondered what attributed the difference.

One of Bella's hands found its way in Heidi's thick mane, caressing her scalp as the other hand met Alice surprised hand that stopped, but surely continued with more pressure. Bella began to lose her inhibitions in all the attention she was getting.

At first she was a bit fearful of Alice being here, first the whole friendship thing she thought it would be too weird, but she noticed after getting swept up in the moment and the intense feelings, she was glad to have that link to her old life with her, it made this time easier to adjust to almost. Then she assumed Heidi would get all territorial about it, but she seemed to have great control over her beast. She was so different than Edward.

Alice focused on Bella and tried not to get sucked into the intoxication of Heidi. It seemed she emanated her gift all the time, like a shield. But looking at her best friend and Heidi kiss so passionately made her miss Jasper, his tenderness and touch. She loved the fact that he was so understanding to her needs and fears. She really did get lucky to be with an empath for a husband. Shutting those thoughts out she took in the beauty of Bella. The sweat forming on her skin. Her potent boiling blood that made venom pool in her mouth, and made her throat burn. Seeing Bella this aroused made her scent so much stronger. A powerful aphrodisiac to Alice. She would never hurt her best friend, couldn't even imagine it, but still appreciated the woman's scent all the more.

Heidi groaned tasting the taut nipple in her mouth. Bella sighed and moaned coaxing Heidi further. She didn't break the attention lavishing on the humans chest. She softly massaged Bella's breasts as she sucked and kissed the smooth skin as she noticed Bella body start to fidget and writhe underneath her. She spared a glance at a black eyed Alice who was hungrily eying them both. Heidi felt herself smirk against Bella's skin.

_My my has someone come out to play?_ Heidi thought flirty

She kissed and licked a trail down Bella's shuttering stomach, inching closer to Alice, still kneeling between Bella's legs massaging her thighs and hips now. Heidi noticed how careful Alice touched Bella, not to lose control and squeeze and injure her. Heidi presumed Alice needed more experience with bedding humans.

When her tongue reached Bella's pubic bone she smirked at Alice who growled softly, which made her chuckle, before she dipped her stiff tongue between Bella's drenched folds. That action produced a loud moan from the human. Her dark violet eyes held Alice gaze gauging the young vampire under hooded eyelashes. She never stopped her fluid ministrations to Bella inner lips and clit. She tried to figure out if Alice would actually touch her or Bella like she wanted to, like she knew the vampire wanted to. It showed in her eyes, the stiff movements and unsteady long pauses of breathing she did. All while examining Alice she felt Bella's growing sweet wetness pool on her tongue.

"Maybe we could switch positions, hmmm?"

It took Alice a moment to nod at the request.

Heidi held a hand out to Alice, who took it. Rubbing her knuckles as she pulled the pixie to her body, her eyes focused on the tiny vampire as if she was binding her in a silent spell. Their faces inched closer as Alice moved around her, she felt her breath on her skin and only smirked as she let Alice hand go to tend back to Bella.

Bella breath hitched as she saw Alice move closer to her. The dark as night eyes captivated her, she never saw her friend in this light.

"Are you okay Alice?" Bella panted as Heidi started licking her inner thighs as she kneaded around her lower lips almost drawing the blood there more. Her breathing got heavier with this movement.

Alice focused on Bella's mouth, her words, not the breathy way they came out.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

Bella only nodded as her eyes fluttered closed. In this movement she felt a wet tongue circle on her nipple, which shocked her. She opened her eyes to Alice jet black hair hovering over her chest as she lapped at the skin greedily. She heard Heidi smooth throaty chuckle before she felt her mouth pay homage to her pussy once more.

Bella felt every slick cure and glide of the two tongues on her erogenous zones. She began to feel a deep building ball within her as the pressure tending to her mound increased. Just when she was about to cum she felt two fingers enter her with purpose striking her g-spot. She shook and writhed violently in spasms as Alice touched her hair gently still tending to her breasts.

"Would you happen to have any animal blood here?"

"Ugh does it look like I drink that swivel?" Heidi smirked to Alice.

"Of course not" Alice mumbled

Bella noticed Alice fidget as she came down from her orgasm.

"What's wrong Alice?" concern showed on Bella's face which made Alice nonbeating heart ache.

"Oh nothing, I just, I need a break. Is it ok if I excuse myself for a bit Bella? I promise I will be here when you're done and ready to administer the venom."

"Aaawww come on dear, you shouldn't fight your nature so much. There is plenty to drink your fill at the bar, though I know that's not the hunger you want to satiate is it" Heidi purred at the pixie as Alice sighed.

"I'm fine" Alice said.

Then she spared a small smile that never reached her eyes to Bella she threw on her shirt and pants before exiting the lair.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N**: Whaddup everyone! I'm back with the ending of this first book. I made changes with the end. Its the shortest chapter, but the way I wrote it now I think it will flow pretty well within the next book I want to write, the sequel to this, though I'm not sure when I will start it. But I definitely will because I really had fun developing Heidi's character lol Hope you guys enjoyed the ride for now. If any of you want to see something particular happen in the sequel then feel free to shoot me a message or whatevs. I'm totally open for suggestions.

Enjoy! xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

Bella's face held an undecipherable expression for a second watching Alice's back retreat into the warehouse. Noticing Bella's sour demeanor Heidi mustered all the genuine concern she could to ease Bella. She would be damned if she got jealous over a short spikey haired twerp.

"My precious little one, she will return. I suppose she just needed to work...some kinks out." Heidi's knuckles caressed Bella's blushing cheek, the tiny human exhaling easing into the touch.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it was just Alice. Just relax, this is for you." Bella's eyes shifted to see Heidi's intense violet orbs piercing her's. She could only nod licking her lips that suddenly have gone dry. Heidi's eyes followed the nervous movement and smirked, her hand never stopping the tender ministrations to Bella's cheek and neck, before tangling into a patch of thick hair at the base of her head.

"I can almost taste you on my tongue." Heidi chuckles at Bella's wide eyes. "Well, this time I was talking about your blood, not something else." the human only gulps fidgeting with her hands as she's still lounging next to Heidi. From this view Bella notices she has a great view of the manicured landing strip of pubic hair Heidi has and she stares before Heidi's dark laugh snaps her back to reality with embarrassment.

_Damn it's like I can't think around her. I feel like a peeping tom_ Bella thought

"I see your mind is on other things. Mmmm that's good, you should touch it for me Bella."

"I-I uuhhh" Bella stammers

Heidi smirks reclining while pulling the human down on top of herself. Peeked pebbles massage her own. It produces a throaty moan from Heidi from the contact. She loved the intoxicating heat from the warm blooded body.

Bella looked like a fish out of water. She rested half way on Heidi, her thigh and a hand resting comfortably, but oddly on Heidi's sex as gyrating hips gained small momentum, the movements having no set pattern, just a sensual erratic dance she entered while fucking. Heidi knew it was always hot for her partners.

She wanted badly to break the timidity and awkwardness from the human. If she was to be hers truly, her lessons would start now.

"Always play on upon a prey's desire for you to progress. The art of seduction is a delicate and deadly as the art of war, it preys on everyone's weaknesses. It is the most cunning aggressive way to find control, but in order to be great you will have to find every individuals own marker…" Heidi purred mechanically guiding Bella's trembling hand against her wet folds. Guiding her child. "I am telling you this because" Heidi pants before continuing "if you will be mine, it would behoove you to always carry this with you. Understood?"

"Yes, I try my best to remember" Bella nodded as Heidi let out a moan filling the warm, soft fingers plunge within, intruding her folds to fill her.

* * *

Alice paced outside, glancing at the one sided glass door. She knew Bella would be ok, even though she wouldn't classify the awkward time with Heidi to be considered 'bonding' she could see the obvious concern that was taken with Bella. Though looking back on this decision now was the best outcome compared to what could've happened. Being around the delectable sweet scent wafting mercilessly from Bella made it difficult, far more she would've thunk.

Alice also pondered it didn't help talking with the rest of the Cullen's, placed an irrational sense of fear after they found out about Heidi's desire to change Bella, but more so Bella's plans to be changed at all, especially Edward. Even after all that happened, he still considered Bella to be his. Thought he had to safe her from losing her should, her precious humanity.

_I wonder if they'll actually risk coming back for Bella_ Alice wondered

The thought made Alice scoff, she believed becoming a vampire didn't make you lose your sense of humanity, it depended on your countless actions, your motives and desires. That's what truly showed if you had a sense of humanity. Whenever Edward talked like that it made her feel like he downplayed every sacrifice she done to be a successful vegetarian. To not give into her bloodlust, to choose to walk a more peaceful life. Not full of destruction. She still had her humanity and the fact she was a vampire made no difference.

Finally taking in her bare surroundings. All she saw was her reflection when looking at the glass. It reminded her of months ago. To not truly see what lied beneath the looking glass of life, to only see Bella within fleeting visions and not by her side.

_No matter what my family thinks I will be there for Bella now. I won't let her down again._

Not considering also what's bound to transpire when Bella wakes up as a newborn. Heidi being a guard of the Volturi, automatically would Bella go with her? Would she really want to go with her to Alaska? This spiral down this rabbit hole wasn't healthy. If only Bella would make a decision she could see the outcome.

_Everything will work out fine _Alice thought

To take her mind off of all the questions rattling inside, Alice hunted. It was always liberating tapping into her beast, to be surrounded by flourishing greenery and nature. She humanely killed a deer, snapping its neck, thanking it for its sacrifice, before draining it dry then headed back to the warehouse.

When she returned she saw Bella sitting on the edge of the bed as Heidi drank a glass of blood at the bar. Bella had a look of worry before seeing Alice's face. Her face instantly brightened at her return.

"There you are we've been worried!"

"Correction dear, _you've_ been worried."

Alice stole a hard glance at the older vampire as she hugged Bella, which made Heidi. still naked and bare, chuckle with a smirk underneath the brim of her glass. It gave her a strange seductive look that was predatory to Alice.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked sitting next to Bella on the bed. She felt Heidi's presence ascend on them, felt the weight of the bed shift until it settled behind them.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Bella smiled softly

"Come Bella, lay next to me. Take comfort within me."

Bella in her underclothing scurried softly on the bed now laying in Heidi's arms. Alice couldn't help the smile that engulfed her face. If she could remember her change she would like to hope it was peaceful and warm like this, but she wasn't delusional and in denial of even thinking that for the truth. She sat Indian style beside Bella, comfortingly holding her hand seeing Heidi's soft violet eyes looking at Bella.

_I guess you have an effect on every vampire I see, whether good or bad. _Alice joked mentally

"We both fed so don't be afraid, little one. I-we will be as gentle as possible" Heidi huffed, she learned to be a team player from working for Aro, but she was never good with sharing. But to appease the wish of her human she would let Alice bite her. She really wanted to rip her head off before she left the pixie claim her, but she knew this wasn't about her, it truly was about Bella. Anything within reason to make this process easier, she would do.

_I truly am becoming domesticated, somebody burn me already_ Heidi grumbled to herself.

All Bella could remember was fire. Fire and more fire. The all-consuming unquenchable searing pain of fire. It reminded her of hell. In a far distance periodically she could feel hard cool skin easing the heat burning her veins sluggishly as her heartbeat tread slowly as thick molasses, could hear bells or throaty alluring sound or smell comforting familiar scents that eased the pain, but the pain never really dissipated. She only felt an empty tomb of torture rendered incapable of screaming anymore from losing her voice, her vocal chords rough and scratchy from endless minutes, hours, and days from no relief.

Until it all just… stopped.

The first thing she saw opening blood red eyes was two beautiful vampires sitting, besides her smiling. One smile more innocent and proud another dark, arousing and pleased satisfied. While gawking at the flawless vampires, taking in every unblemished inch of their figures and anatomy she heard.

"Now the fun really begins"


End file.
